monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zorvala (Monster Hunter Destiny)
The Zorvala is a Bird Wyvern originally created by Ailuromancy, but is also featured in the Monster Hunter Destiny expansion pack, "MHD: Double Cross!". It can be encountered at all ranks, from Low-Rank to A-Rank. English: Zorvala Japanese: Joruvarasu Latin: Timoravis securostro In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Description Sneaky bird wyverns that ambush and then chase down their prey. Their quills are filled with a powerful sleep-inducing agent, and their beaks are sharp enough to crack rock. Although bright red in color, they are adept at camouflage. Introductory Cutscene Location: Idyllic Ocean Area 7 Synopsis: The camera shows a splendid view of the tranquil coastline, with the calm waters lapping at the beach as the hunter enters the area. Seeing nothing but Kelbi hopping around on the sand, the hunter calmly begins to gaze out at the water. The view temporarily switches to something with bright red feathers running through the forest, then shifts to a first-person view that shows the creature heading for the beach. Back on the coast, the Kelbi cry out and begin to scatter, alerting the hunter. Suddenly, a huge Zorvala bursts into view, cutting off the Kelbis' escape route. With a harsh squawk, the Zorvala rushes forward and pounces on one of the Kelbi, savagely pecking at it until it falls still. The Bird Wyvern is about to dig in to its meal when it sees the hunter, and squawks defiantly as if daring him/her to come and get it. Basic Information Monster Class: Bird Wyvern Weakness: Ice Element: none Status Ailments: Sleep Habitats: Forest + Hills, Old Jungle, Jungle, Great Forest, Flooded Forest, Everwood, Primal Forest, Ancient Forest, Idyllic Ocean, Forested Spring Behavior: *Huffs white smoke when enraged *Unable to cause Sleep when low on stamina *Trips after a charge when low on stamina *Recovers stamina by killing a Kelbi *When the quills it scatters are destroyed, there is a small chance they will drop an item *Hunters that mount it fall asleep immediately afterward Physiology and Behavior A prehistoric Bird Wyvern, the Zorvala is theorized to be the missing link between the raptorial and avian classes of Bird Wyverns. Like the Hypnocatrice, it is mostly docile until it feels threatened. Also like the Hypnocatrice, it is an omnivore that eats small herbivores as well as certain plants. In fact, its quills are filled with a sedative derived from the sap of Sleep Herbs. More aggressive Zorvala will even try to hunt down prey as large as an Aptonoth. Excellent climbers, Zorvalas prefer sleeping in trees rather than on the ground. Their young are also good at climbing, and stay in their treetop nest until they are large enough to strike out on their own. Like all Bird Wyverns, Zorvalas are good parents. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Zorvala can be infected by the Frenzy. Its red feathers will turn to a mahogany color, while its quills become a much darker shade of turquoise. Its voice also rises from a squawk to a shrill screech that requires High-Grade Earplugs to block. A new combo attack it can do is a Charge-Peck Combo, which consists of a Charge followed up by an instant Cleaving Pecker. The existence of an Apex Zorvala has not been confirmed. Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' Low-Rank Body x3: Zorvala Hide, Zorvala Feather, Zorvala Claw, Zorvala Quill, Monster Bone S, Sleep Sac, Hatchet Beak Capture Rewards: Zorvala Claw x2, Sleep Sac, Zorvala Feather, Zorvala Hide x3 Break Head x2: Zorvala Quill x2, Hatchet Beak, Zorvala Feather Break Wings x2: Zorvala Feather x2, Zorvala Claw, Monster Bone S Break Back: Zorvala Quill, Sleep Sac x2, Zorvala Hide Item Drop: Wyvern Tear, Zorvala Feather High-Rank Body x3: Zorvala Hide+, Zorvala Feather+, Zorvala Claw+, Zorvala Quill+, Monster Bone+, Sleep Sac, Cleaver Beak Capture Rewards: Zorvala Claw+ x2, Sleep Sac x2, Zorvala Head, Zorvala Feather+, Bird Wyvern Gem Break Head x2: Zorvala Head, Cleaver Beak, Zorvala Quill+ x2, Zorvala Feather+ Break Wings x2: Zorvala Feather+ x2, Zorvala Claw+, Monster Bone+, Bird Wyvern Gem Break Back: Zorvala Quill+, Zorvala Hide+, Sleep Sac x2, Bird Wyvern Gem Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, Zorvala Feather+ G-Rank Body x3: Zorvala Bloodpiel, Red Dashfeather, Zorvala Talon, Zorvala Dartquill, Monster Slogbone, Coma Sac, Zorvala Axebeak Capture Rewards: Zorvala Talon x2, Coma Sac x2, Zorvala Crown, Red Dashfeather, Fey Wyvern Gem Break Head x2: Zorvala Crown, Zorvala Axebeak, Zorvala Dartquill x2, Red Dashfeather Break Wings x2: Red Dashfeather x2, Zorvala Talon, Monster Slogbone, Fey Wyvern Gem Break Back: Zorvala Dartquill, Zorvala Bloodpiel, Coma Sac x2, Fey Wyvern Gem Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, Zorvala Bloodpiel, Red Dashfeather A-Rank Body x3: Zorvala Dermis, Crimson Dashplume, Zorvala Ripper, Dreaming Nightquill, Monster Toughbone, Slumber Sac, Nightmarish Axebeak Capture Rewards: Zorvala Ripper x2, Slumber Sac x2, Zorvala Mohawk, Crimson Dashplume, Avian Wyvern Gem Break Head x2: Zorvala Mohawk, Nightmarish Axebeak, Dreaming Nightquill x2, Crimson Dashplume Break Wings x2: Crimson Dashplume x2, Zorvala Ripper, Monster Toughbone, Avian Wyvern Gem Break Back: Dreaming Nightquill, Zorvala Dermis, Slumber Sac x2, Avian Wyvern Gem Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Zorvala Dermis, Crimson Dashplume Item Descriptions L': *'Zorvala Feather: A blood-colored feather from a flightless predator. Built for less drag and more velocity. *'Zorvala Hide': A Zorvala hide. Removal of the feathers reveals bumpy, brick-colored skin. *'Zorvala Claw': The claw of a Zorvala. While it’s used for traction when running, a single kick with these could be fatal. *'Zorvala Quill': A hypnotic, cyan quill from a Zorvala. It’s shaped like a needle, and probably twice as sharp. *'Hatchet Beak': The beak of a Zorvala. Beautifully brutal! H': *'Zorvala Feather+: The vivid, scarlet plume of a Zorvala in its prime. Often used in voodoo rituals as well as hat decorations. *'Zorvala Hide+': A high-grade Zorvala hide. A popular armor material for the stylish hunter. *'Zorvala Claw+': The Zorvala's scythe-like talon has downed more than a few hunters arrogant enough to challenge the beast. *'Zorvala Head': A Zorvala head. That hairdo makes it goofy, but in the slightly terrifying way. *'Zorvala Quill+': A turquoise quill. It is always brought back from a Zorvala hunt, either carved from the monster or pulled out of the hunter. *'Cleaver Beak': Often mistaken as the head of a blue battleaxe. Stunning, in more ways than one! G': *'Red Dashfeather: Brighter than blood, this favorable feather is a huge hit with hatters. *'Zorvala Bloodpiel': While red on the outside, take away the downy coat and it is revealed to be a sooty grey. *'Zorvala Talon': Thick and worn from disemboweling its prey, this Zorvala claw is a tool that has never failed its owner. *'Zorvala Crown': Definitely not the most regal of crowns, but the Zorvala that wore this was certainly quite a sight. *'Zorvala Dartquill': This turquoise feather contains a narrow channel that instantly pumps sedative into the bloodstream. *'Zorvala Axebeak': Is it an axe, or is it a beak? Who said it couldn't be both? A''': ''Note': Slumber Sacs are also found on other Sleep-using monsters. Avian Wyvern Gems can be obtained from other Bird Wyverns. *'Crimson Dashplume': Called a "dashplume" because the hunters that catch a glimpse of them always run the other way. *'Zorvala Dermis': Redder than red with the down attached, but almost black without. Scarlet Sandman, indeed! *'Zorvala Ripper': Blunt, but does an awesome job when it comes to tearing things apart. You can't teach an old weapon new tricks. *'Zorvala Mohawk': This funky hairdo came from a prehistoric bird. Even in the old days, monsters had style! *'Dreaming Nightquill': Besides causing a victim to fall into slumber, it produces strange hallucinations that resemble dreams. *'Nightmarish Axebeak': Hunters that witness this beak in action are strangely convinced that they're trapped in a bad dream. *'Slumber Sac': A small application of the fluid in this sac can plunge anything into a coma. Anything more, and death will come. *'Avian Wyvern Gem': Most stunning of gems taken from a common bird wyvern, it just goes to show that rarity isn't everything. Attacks ''Note: Any of Zorvala's "quill" attacks will result in sleep-inducing feathers being stuck in the ground, similarly to Najarala's plates.'' Normal Charge: Spreads its arms and immediately charges forward toward a target, taking long strides, and does a hop at the end. When enraged, it will do up to three in a row. Seed-Pecker: Walks forward and pecks at the ground four times. Sometimes does a jump forward instead of a walk. Cleaving Pecker: Does a sudden leap forward, slamming its beak into the ground before pulling it out again. Tail Whip: Jumps on the spot and lifts its arms, whipping its tail out to the side in a 180 degree turn. Always does two. Quill Launcher (Head): Crouches down while the quills on its head start to quiver, then lets out a squawk before shooting three quills in front of it. (Sleep) Quill Launcher (Tail): Crouches down while raising its tail, then swings its tail once to the left and once to the right, shooting three quills with each swing. (Sleep) Backflip: Similarly to Rathian, it will take two large steps backwards, then catapult itself into the air before landing on its feet. (Sleep) Lunge Kick: Similarly to Hypnocatrice, it spreads its arms before leaping forward and kicking at the target. It will often do three in a row, but five when enraged. Quill Dance: Similarly to Farunokku, it spreads its wings and jumps around - a hop to the left, a small hop on the spot, then a hop to the right, a small hop on the spot, and then a hop to its original position. With each hop, a quill is launched from its back. (Sleep) Roar: Hops on the spot several times (much like Qurupeco) before taking a deep breath and unleashing a harsh squawk. Can be blocked with Earplugs. G-Rank Onward Quill Volley: Crouches down, then snaps its tail upwards like a scorpion, causing ten quills to rain down around it. (Sleep) Dance-Kick Combo: Starts out with a Quill Dance, then goes into a series of Lunge Kicks when it finishes. (Sleep) Quill Roller: See "Backflip". However, instead of doing one flip and then landing, the Zorvala will spin around in the air like a wheel before slamming into the ground on its back. The impact causes quills to fly in all directions, as well as some quills being left in the ground. (Sleep) Armor Normal Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water (0) *Thunder +5 *Ice -20 *Earth +15 *Sky +10 *Dragon -5 Skills: Paranoia, Attack Up (S), Taunt G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water (0) *Thunder +5 *Ice -20 *Earth +15 *Sky +10 *Dragon -5 Skills: Paranoia, Attack Up (S), Spirit's Whim, Taunt A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire (0) *Water +10 *Ice -10 *Earth +25 *Sky +20 *Dragon +5 Skills: Attack Up (M), Paranoia, Mounting Master, Speed Setup, Taunt Weapons Sword + Shield Blood Bane: *Low-Rank *Raw Damage - 124 *Elemental Damage - 60 Sleep *Slots - 0 *Sharpness - Green *Affinity - 0 Blood Bane+: *Low-Rank *Raw Damage - 145 *Elemental Damage - 120 Sleep *Slots - 0 *Sharpness - Green *Affinity - 0 Bloodbeak Axe: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 167 *Elemental Damage - 160 Sleep *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Green *Affinity - 0 Turquoise Tomahawk: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 200 *Elemental Damage - 190 Sleep *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Turquoise Tomahawk+: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 235 *Elemental Damage - 220 Sleep *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 10 Excellent Tomaturq: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 278 *Elemental Damage - 260 Sleep *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 20 Bloodstained Tomaturq: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 337 *Elemental Damage - 300 Sleep *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 30 Hunting Horn Feathered Maestro: *Low-Rank *Raw Damage - 439 *Elemental Damage - 90 Sleep *Slots - 0 *Sharpness - Green *Affinity - 0 *Notes - White, Red, Yellow Feathered Maestro+: *Low-Rank *Raw Damage - 613 *Elemental Damage - 130 Sleep *Slots - 0 *Sharpness - Green *Affinity - 0 *Notes - White, Red, Yellow Feathery Viola: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 785 *Elemental Damage - 150 Sleep *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Green *Affinity - 0 *Notes - Blue, Yellow, Purple Rockin' Quillstring: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 846 *Elemental Damage - 180 Sleep *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 *Notes - White, Yellow, Red Rockin' Quillstring+: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1054 *Elemental Damage - 220 Sleep *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 10 *Notes - Purple, Green, Red Quilled Rocker: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1178 *Elemental Damage - 250 Sleep *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 20 *Notes - Purple, Green, Red Mohawk 'n Roll: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1350 *Elemental Damage - 290 Sleep *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 30 *Notes - Purple, Green, Red Switch Axe Painted Axe: *Low-Rank *Raw Damage - 468 *Elemental Damage - 80 Sleep *Slots - 0 *Sharpness - Green *Affinity - 0 *Phial - Power Painted Axe+: *Low-Rank *Raw Damage - 573 *Elemental Damage - 110 Sleep *Slots - 0 *Sharpness - Green *Affinity - 0 *Phial - Power Artist's Axe: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 722 *Elemental Damage - 140 Sleep *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Green *Affinity - 0 *Phial - Power Brushed Canvas Axe: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 909 *Elemental Damage - 170 Sleep *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 *Phial - Power Brushed Canvas Axe+: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1116 *Elemental Damage - 210 Sleep *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 10 *Phial - Power Picasso Plume: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1270 *Elemental Damage - 250 Sleep *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 20 *Phial - Power Pernicious Plume: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1402 *Elemental Damage - 280 Sleep *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 30 *Phial - Power Insect Glaive Aqua Baton: Aqua Baton+: Twirling Feather: Swinging Featherbane: Swinging Featherbane+: Knockout Swinger: Plumed Nightlight: Bludgeon Flail Zorvala Flail: Zorvala Flail+: Spiny Quillhead: Quillspine Bludgeon: Quillspine Bludgeon+: Chained Zorvala: Vala and Chain: Notes *Originally created by Ailuromancy. *Its Latin name means "axe-beaked fear bird". *Zorvala's design is overall based on a terror bird such as Gastornis, but its hairdo takes inspiration from the hoatzin. *Its armor introduces a new skill called Paranoia, which combines the effects of Negate Sleep with Constitution +1. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Cottonmouth255